I can't marry him!
by princezzme
Summary: Hinata has an arranged mariage with Gaara! It's for the better of Konoha they tell her. But she doesn't want to. How will she escape this predicament? GaaHina friendship. NaruHina rated T for...cuz I like it Okay!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Wazzup. This is my new fanfic hope u like it! R,R&E!_

_It's such a nice day, _Hinata thought as she looked out of her bedroom window. A perfect day to do nothing. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Hinata called. Hanabi cracked the door open looking worried. "Father wants to see us, it sounds important."

Hinata walked with Hanabi down the hallway. "Something bad's gonna happen, I just know it." Hanabi said. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Hinata said putting her arm around Hanabi's shoulder and trying to believe it herself.

"Come in girls." Hiashi said. They walked into the room. " Yes father?" Hinata said nervously. "As you know, The Leaf and The Sand are allies. The bond is strong but they still might turn on us at any moment, so to strengthen that bond Hinata, you will be marrying The Kazekage, Gaara." He said. It was quiet as everyone contemplated the situation. "She doesn't have to go away, does she daddy?" Hanabi asked, the worry clear on her face. "Yes, she does." He replied. "When?" Hinata asked. "In a week." He said. "But father I'm only 15! I barely know him!" Hinata hadn't meant to burst out that way. "You're marrying Gaara of the sand, end of discussion." Hiashi said coldly. "Hai, Ok" Hinata said holding her temples to hold back the tears. "He's coming tomorrow, I expect you to be at the gate at 8:00 am to greet him, understand?" Hiashi said firmly. "Hai." Hinata replied. "And me father?" Hanabi asked. "Next year you will be marrying the Uchiha heir to strengthen the clan." He said. "What!? But he's a creep!" Hanabi shouted. She wasn't one to contain her feelings. "Are you arguing with me Hanabi?" Hiashi asked menacingly. Hanabi sighed in frustration. "No."

"Well then, you may leave." He said.

"This is terrible! I don't want you to leave!" Hanabi said once they were in Hinata's room. "I don't want to leave either and I don't even love him." Hinata replied glumly. "I don't want to even have to be near that Sasuke bastard!" Hanabi said. "Hanabi, your language." Hinata said looking at the floor. "Hinata you're going away, forever to marry the sand demon! All you can think about is my language? Once you're gone, there won't be anyone left for me to vent my frustrations to!!" Hanabi yelled. "You've got Neji." Hinata said. "You might as well have just said 'Oh you've got your lintball collection!' Let's face it, Neji is an ice box." Hanabi said bluntly. Hinata laughed. She could always count on Hanabi to make her laugh. _I'm really going to miss her._ Hinata thought.

"Let's run away! Then we'll never have to marry anyone. We can change our names, but I get dibs on Maya…"

"Hanabi?"

"We could get contacts, I've always wanted normal eyes…"

"Hanabi?"

"Ooh! And we could dye our hair…"

"Hanabi?"

"Yes?" Hanabi answered snapping from her fantasy.

"They'd probably have every shinobi in the village after us. "Hinata said. "Oh _I_ know why you don't wanna leave." Hanabi said with a sly smile. "And why is that?" Hinata asked suspiciously. "You wanna be with Naruto!" Hanabi said in a singsong voice. "How did you know?" Hinata asked smiling. "I read it in your diary" She said quickly. "But let's not dwell on that, we only have 3 weeks together!" "You snoop!" Hinata said throwing a pillow at her sister. "Hey!" Hanabi shouted as she whacked Hinata in the head with another pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!" They shouted simultaneously.

"What are you two doing in here?" Hiashi said standing angrily in the doorway. They froze mid swing .It was a peculiar sight. One of the pillows busted so there were feathers all over the floor. The covers on the bed were on the floor and then there were the suspicious looking faces of Hanabi and Hinata. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but Hanabi cut her off. "It was my fault father, I started it, I'm sorry." Hanabi said with fake remorse. "Clean it up." He said and walked away. "You didn't have to do that Hanabi." Hinata said. "Oh come on it's you're last week. I owe you from all the times you saved me from getting straight up pimp slapped!" Hanabi said. "Yeah, you and your big mouth." Hinata replied. They eventually cleaned up, eventually.

"It's getting late. We should get to bed." Hinata said. "Yeah you're right. Peace out." Hanabi said closing the door on her way out. Hinata looked out of the window, it was a full moon. _The last one I'll ever see from this window._ Then she remembered, she was supposed to meet Neji on the roof. It's what they did once a week.

"I almost thought you weren't coming." Neji said. "Of course I was coming." There was an awkward silence between them. "So you're marrying Gaara of the sand huh?" Neji said breaking the silence. "Yes." She replied. "What does that do for you?" Neji said. He may have been trying to make a joke, nobody can tell for sure. "I hate it." Hinata said frankly. "Ask if you can marry someone else." He replied. "He'll say I'm arguing." Hinata said with a sigh. "He probably will." Neji said. More silence "Hanabi called you an ice box." Hinata blurted. "Why?" Neji asked. "Maybe she thinks you're cold." Hinata responded. "I am not." Neji said crossing his arms. Hinata knew better than to reply to that, it might start an argument. "Well", Hinata said after a while, "I had better go to sleep. I have to meet him at 8:00 am tomorrow." Hinata said still not getting up. "Goodbye Hinata." Neji said looking the opposing direction. Hinata stood up, careful not to fall and tumble to her demise. "Hinata?" Neji called. "Yes?" Hinata said turning around. "If you think the worst, you'll get the worst." Neji said still not looking at her. "Uh… thanks I'll remember that…bye Neji." Hinata said climbing back into the attic window.

When her head hit the pillow tears streamed down her face, as thoughts like _is he going to kill me?_ And _I won't know anyone there! _Crossed her mind. She just wanted to stay here in Konoha the only place she ever knew, with familiar faces and voices.


	2. Chapter 2

HEy! srry i'm so late with this chappie!! i had writers blocks then i couldn't find my mom's flashdrive then i had 2 wait till she wasn't home

if u recall hinata's gettin married 2 gaara and she has 2 meet him as he arrives at the gate R&R

--

Hinata woke up at 7:00 am with a pounding headache. She walked with dread to the bathroom to do morning type things. When she had done them all it was 7:41. Just enough time to get there.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called after her. _Sorry love I don't have time for you today. _Hinata thought. "Where ya' goin'?" Naruto asked when he caught up to her. "T-to meet my husband." Hinata said in the same tone of voice you might say 'Oh just reading a book'. "Husband?!" Naruto asked loudly. "It's for the better of our village." Hinata said looking straight ahead. Naruto stopped walking, completely flabbergasted. Hinata ignored him and kept walking. She didn't want to talk about it; she was already fighting back tears. "Hinata, you know what? I think you should go right up to The Man and tell him you're not gonna marry Gaara. Tell him that if he wants someone to marry Gaara so badly he should himself." TenTen said confidently. "How did you know? Were you standing in front of me 10 seconds ago?" Hinata asked. "Ino told me." TenTen said innocently. "How did Ino know?" Hinata asked. "I dunno she always does seem to know." TenTen said. "I really have to go now." Hinata said. "Well have fun!" TenTen shouted. _I'm running out of time, if I get there late, father will kill me! _As much as she'd rather take a stroll through town, she decided to travel on rooftops. She simply couldn't afford anymore pointless chatting.

When she got there, she could see Gaara; Kankuro, Temari and various other sand nin. _He looks angry. _Hinata thought, as Gaara gave her his blank stare…no, not blank more liked bored _and_ irate. Temari stepped up. "Hello Hinata!" Temari said cheerfully. "Hi." Kankuro said a little less cheerfully. "Hn." Said Gaara completely uncheerfully. "H-hi." Hinata replied shyly. "Well now what do we do?" Gaara remarked smugly. "Let's ask the narrator. Hey princezzme?"

Kankuro called.

"**What?" **I answered rudely.

"What do we do?" Kankuro asked.

"**Maybe you should get some food…because…it's like food…and stuff…yeah…" **I said.

"Oh yeah thanks**." **Kankuro said.

"**Whatever." **Then I went to the little… the…the um…the place where the narrator goes that's it…yeah.

"Where do we go?" Temari asked Hinata. They were putting her on the spot. She blushed slightly. "Um th-theres a ramen shop n-near here." Hinata replied twiddling her fingers. "Fine then let's go." Temari said.

While they ate Gaara was quiet the whole time and Temari wouldn't stop talking and Kankuro kept arguing with her. What an odd bunch. Temari could start ranting about _anything. _Birds, coats, watermelons, gold, fairy tales, chicken, shopping, and the list goes on. For example, Kankuro and Temari both saw a lady with a blue cloak. Temari called it _robin-egg blue_ and Kankuro called it _sky blue_ then they argued about it. Then they argued about it if the ramen was very spicy or quite spicy and again the list goes on.

"Is it raining?" Gaara said breaking the argument about if the letter _o _was circular or ovular. "Yes I think so." Temari said. Then it started pouring an unbelievably large amount of rain. "Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Temari said. Then they left. Hinata checked her watch, 11:30. Longest 4 hours _ever. _So far, Hinata didn't like Gaara. He hadn't talked more than twice, so really she didn't know him enough to like him, but she knew enough about him and was in a bad enough mood not to like him. Let's just say that. By now, the rain was pouring in sheets. _Oh Kami, why do you hate me? _Hinata thought as the rain completely soaked her within two seconds of being outside. She had to turn her Byakugan on just to see. She decided to look around, wouldn't want to get kidnapped or something. Everything looked fine. So, she walked slower than necessary to avoid that dreaded question…

"So, how did it go?" Ino asked. Hinata jumped because she wasn't expecting anyone to be home, or in her room for that matter. "How did you get in here?" Hinata asked. "Your window was open so I came right in!" Ino said happily. "Why?" Hinata groaned. "Because I wanted to talk to you silly! When you were walking earlier you looked like you were in a hurry, so I waited for you here!" Ino explained. "Oh.'' Hinata said. "So, answer me how did it go?" Ino said. "It certainly didn't go well." Hinata said grabbing a towel to dry her saturated figure. She told Ino all about Temari and Kankuro's arguments and how Gaara barely said anything. "Well, I have something that will _definitely _cheer up your relationship!" She kicked something from the side of the bed. "Think of it as an early wedding present." Ino said proudly. Hinata picked up a _Victoria's Secret _bag off the floor. She looked at Ino with bewilderment. Hinata let out a small squeak before dropping the bag back to the floor. Her face turned deep scarlet. "I know right? I know you're completely speechless. You don't have to repay me your joy is simply enough payment." Ino said completely confident that her gift was absolutely wonderful. "Ino!" Hinata shouted referring to the lacy lingerie in the bag. "Why do I need that?" Hinata shouted. "Well if you're married you're probably going to-"

"No! No just stop. Just STOP talking! " Hinata said cutting Ino off. Hinata felt bad about acting so ungrateful, but she was trying to stop the room from spinning. "Well Ino, I appreciate your gift, but I'm going to take a …nap, yeah a nap." Hinata said. "Oh okay well in that case…" Ino said leaving the room. She knew Ino highly valued beauty sleep. But Hinata also knew that Ino could take a hint, thank god. Hinata wasn't taking a nap as you may have guessed. She took this time to sit and do nothing. After a while, she looked around for signs of human life, then she went under her dresser, pulled out a box, pulled out a box from that box, pulled a key from it, opened a loose floorboard, used the key to open a box from said floorboard, then typed in a code to open another box, and pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is a big pukehole, a pukehole I tell ya! My life is just something for other people to control and puke in; dispose of. Maybe that was a bad example, but you get the point! I am being forced to marry Gaara of the sand! My last name is going to be of the sand. Hmmm, Hinata of the sand has a nice ring…NO! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT SOME HOT CHOCOLATE SWEETENED WITH LOVE AND MY DOLLY! Ok we all have our moments, that was one of mine. I am FREAKING OUT here! I don't know him at all! He'll probably kill me if I leave my towel on the floor. (Note to self: don't do that.) And good old Ino brought up a whole new problem, what if we have to…_reproduce (she gave me lingerie)_? No! I refuse to! But what I don't have a choice (do I ever?), what if my baby comes out emo and redhead? Oh Kami, WHY? Breathe Hinata, breathe. Well I feel much better now. I should stop because now I'm just making problems for myself. Well sayonara. _

Hinata put her diary away, (which took 10 minutes) grabbed some ice cream, and watched TV. Someone was knocking on the door. "No!" Hinata answered. The person knocked harder. "Come in." Hinata said reluctantly. "I heard you had ice cream." Hanabi said raising a spoon in the air. "Fine." Hinata said. "Well you didn't expect to get away with eating it all did you?" Hanabi asked. "I was hoping to." Hinata said taking a big scoop. "How was your day?" Hanabi asked shoving a spoonful in her mouth. "Do you really want to know?" Hinata asked. "Yes, I do." Hanabi said. "Well it was annoying." Hinata said. Then Hinata told Hanabi all of the annoying and somewhat tedious details of her day. "Well your day sucked." Hanabi said with a chuckle. "Yeah." Hinata put her spoon back in the box and realized to her demise, that the box was empty and her spoon hit the bottom. Hanabi put an empty spoon in her mouth before she realized there wasn't 1qanything on said spoon. "Wow Hanabi." Hinata said watching the spoon incident. " Oh shut up!" Hanabi replied. "What the heck is Neji doing?" Hanabi said looking out the window. "I don't know but, get the video camera." Hinata replied. Was Neji…_dancing, _to _Thriller?_ "I think he's dancing!" Hanabi said holding the camera. Oh good job Sherlock. "If he sees us we have to duck okay?" Hinata said. "Got it." Hanabi said. By the last chorus Hinata and Hanabi were on the floor laughing. "We should sell that video to people." Hinata said. They burst out laughing no one in their right mind would spend money on it. "Bidding starts next week!" Hanabi said. They both stopped laughing when it came to _next week._ _I won't be here next week. _Hinata thought. That little comment certainly calmed down the evening. After awhile Hanabi went to bed and so did Hinata. That is a house, a napping house, where everyone is sleeping. And in that house there is a bed, a cozy bed, in a napping house….oh! Sorry, but yeah you get the point.

Sorry I jus love the napping house book!!

3

why is there a 3 here!?


	3. Chapter 3

i owe yall this chappie.R&R

--

"Come on Hinata! Go faster!" Lee yelled. "I can't go any faster!" Hinata screamed. This isn't what you think it is (you little nasty you). "I think that you can go much faster!" Lee said moving treadmill speed up to 15. "It's up at the highest speed already!" Hinata yelled. Suddenly Hinata tripped over a shoelace that had been untied and slammed into the wall; _hard. _"Take a break." Lee said walking away. _Who does he think he is anyway? Waking me up and making me run on a treadmill that was built especially for him for 4 hrs straight! I'd like to make him run on a treadmill that goes up to 10,000!_ Lee had waken her up at 10 am and immediately made her start running on a treadmill that wasn't there before. "You can stop now Hinata." Lee said. "What on _earth_ made you decide to make me exercise. "Your father." Lee said. "That explains so much." Lee replied. "Hey… we're the only ones here right?" Hinata asked. "Yes." Lee said. "Father doesn't leave anyone home alone with the door unlocked, how did you get in here?" Hinata asked. "Well it is time for me to go now!" Lee said rushing out of the door. Then Hinata washed up and put on her clothes. She walked out into the woods and pulled out her book.

_Veronica looked him in the eyes, "Oh Edwardo, promise me when you leave, that you'll never forget me."_

"_I promise Veronica." He replied_

"Dang it! I grabbed one Neji's books by accident." Hinata said closing the book. She checked the time, 3:09 not as late as she thought it was. _"I wish Hanabi was here." _Hinata thought. Hinata and human life were completely separated during the day other than her team. Hanabi and Neji were always training with her father and most of the maids and staff were either side branch or foreign. The rules were simple; don't talk to the side branch and side branch doesn't talk to the main branch. Follow the rules or else. The only side branch exception was Neji.

Once when she was 11, Hinata made friends with a side branch girl named Hanako. Hanako was 2 years older but she was very outgoing and fun to be with. She was a cook's apprentice. Both of her parents were ninja who had died on missions. Hanako always wore her hair in one long braid that came past her waist.

Once they cut Hanako's hair to her shoulders because she was found wearing a gold necklace, that Hinata had given her. The Counsel said she stole it. Everyone knew Hanako highly valued her hair so they cut it as a warning.

The next year someone from The Counsel saw them talking to each other. They made Hinata watch. They screamed. Hinata and Hanako both screamed. Hinata knew it was her fault. If only she hadn't been so damned desperate for someone to talk to, if only she had followed the rules, Hanako might still be alive. Maybe they wouldn't have… No, what's done is done.

She shook those thoughts from her head. Hinata sensed a strong chakra somewhere in the area. She'd been sensing it for a while but she figured it was just someone passing by. Hinata used her Byakugan to try to find out who was there. There was definitely someone there, but she couldn't focus enough to see who it was. _Come on! Focus Hinata focus! _She thought.

_If only I could zoom in a little bit closer to see the face. _Hinata winced as a sonic boom of pain flashed through her head. _I'm trying too hard, _Hinata thought deactivating her Byakugan. She jumped in to a tree. Something else jumped into a tree nearby. She looked around but she didn't see anyone there. Hinata skipped forward into a few more trees. Whoever it was had gotten much closer and was still managing to be unseen. Hinata turned around. "Show yourself!" She shouted. No response. "I said show yourself!" She shouted again. Still no response. She kept traveling tree to tree and whoever that was kept following her. _How annoying, _Hinata thought. The person was really close to her now. As soon as she was about to jump to the next tree, someone grabbed her arm from behind.

srrry i needed this 2 b seperat frm wat happens nxt

2

wtf!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yo

Hey yo! When u c this: (x) start listening to All around me by flyleaf. Enjoy

--

"Let me go!" Hinata shouted. "Are you scared or something?" said a voice from behind. Hinata turned around to look at the source of the voice. "Gaara! Wh-what are you doing here?" Hinata muttered. "If you had jumped onto that branch it would have broken along with some of your limbs." Gaara said. "Well um th-thanks Gaara, I guess…," Hinata said. "Hn." Gaara grunted. They jumped down from the tree. "D-did you f-follow me here?" Hinata asked. "Yep." He replied. She took a step back. "Why?" Hinata asked. "Is that really important?" Gaara replied. "I-I-I guess n-not." Hinata said nervously.

"If you must know, I wanted to creep you out,"

Hinata stared at him blankly.

"I think I succeeded." He added with a smirk.

"Okay. That's… uh … nice. Okay bye!" Hinata said rushing away. "Where 'ya going?" Gaara asked. "Um…j-just walking around. Why?" Hinata asked. "No reason." He said still standing there. "See you l-later I guess." Hinata said. She waved goodbye and left. _What was that all about?_ Hinata thought. _Why did he follow me… and openly admit to following me on top of that? He's so weird!_ Hinata decided to go visit Kiba. He always had something interesting to say.

She knocked on his front door. His mom answered the door.

"Hi Ms. Inuzuka."

"Hello Hinata. How are you?"

"Um… good. And you?"

"I'm catching a cold but everything else is ok. Are you here to see Kiba?" She asked. "Yes, is he home?" Hinata asked eagerly. "Actually, he's asleep but I'll wake him up." She said. "No that's ok I'll just-"

"KIIIIIIBBAAAAAA! Get your lazy butt up now!" She sounded like an army lieutenant. "Come in, sit down he still has to get dressed." Ms. Inuzuka said. "I heard about your marriage." Ms. Inuzuka said after they sat down. "Yeah." Hinata replied. "Are you excited?" she asked. Yes, Ms. Inuzuka must highly enjoy asking the occasional obvious question. "Not really." Hinata said. "Why not?" she asked. "He's not exactly…normal." Hinata replied. "Define normal." Ms. Inuzuka said. Just then, Kiba rolled down the stairs followed by Hana who stepped over him. "Bye! Hey Hinata. Late for work." Hana said dashing out of the door. "Bye." Ms. Inuzuka said after Hana was long down the street. Kiba got up off of the floor looking like he was still asleep. "Hi Hinata." He yawned. Suddenly a loud howl echoed through the house that made Hinata jump. "Oh, I have to go feed little Pooky before he eats Brutis." Ms. Inuzuka rushed out of the room. "You're still asleep at 3:30?" Hinata asked. "Yes." Kiba answered. "So, you're coming to my wed-"

"I got those pictures developed." Kiba interrupted. "Oh great!" Hinata replied. "Come on they're in my room." They went up into Kiba's room. _Duh! _Hinata thought _Why didn't I ever think of simply changing the subject. It's pure gold! _"Oh yeah! Now I remember! I _was_ going to get the pictures but then I used the money to help buy a video game." Kiba said. "Wow." She replied. Hinata took off her jacket and put it on the bed. She pulled a picture off the dresser. It was of her and Kiba sparing. "I don't remember this picture." Hinata said with a confused face at the picture. Kiba watched her while she desperately tried to remember that picture. _Damn! I wish she'd put her jacket back on, she's irresistible with it off. I wont de able to keep my hands off her! I should've made my move a long time ago, now she's engaged to that barfbag. _Kiba thought. _She does belong to Gaara now I guess. _

"Excuse me! Let's get 1 thing straight ok? I don't belong to Gaara. I don't belong to _any_body." Hinata said in a firm voice. "You heard that?" Kiba asked after a couple seconds of shock. "Yeah you said it out loud." Hinata's voice returned to its normal childish demeanor. "I did? Um, yeah, I did." Kiba said. "What made you say that anyway?" Hinata asked as she sat on the floor. "How is Hanabi… doing… and stuff" Kiba said awkwardly. "Um good… why?" Hinata said, obviously confused by the rapid change in subject and a little angry that she had lashed out with Kiba that way. "No reason." He replied. Akamaru walked in licked Hinata's hand. "Hey Akamaru!" Hinata said, petting his head. Akamaru walked over to Kiba and jumped on his head. It was quiet for a moment. Neither of them wanted the silence. In silence there was too much time. Time never seems to pass when you're sitting in absolute silence and there is too much time to think. "We haven't had a mission in a while." Hinata said to break the silence. "We have one. Tomorrow." Kiba said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Because nobody told me and…"

"No, we as in me, Shino, and Sakura." Kiba said turning in the opposite direction towards the window.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Hinata. You're off the team.

"What?!" She looked at him with disbelief. She stood up and turned him to face her. "You're kidding right?" He turned back around not even daring to look her in the eyes. "Kiba?"

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head in disbelief. The room started to spin. This was _not_ happening. She could feel her legs wobble. Kiba saw her struggling. _Don't faint Hinata not now. _This was both Kiba and Hinata's thinking. Kiba rushed over to catch her before she hit the ground. "But why?" Hinata asked weakly. "You'll be living in Suna so…" Kiba trailed off sadly. She made no effort to move out of the awkward position of leaning on Kiba. "But I can come back to visit a lot." She said quietly. By now, she was dodging in and out of consciousness. "Hinata, stay with me now." Kiba said. Kiba grabbed his glass of water off the dresser and handed it to Hinata. She drank it and stood a bit steadier. "But Kiba, what else will do? I need to be on this team!" Hinata shouted. "It wasn't my decision!" Kiba shouted. "Look, me, Shino and Sakura would all prefer you to be on the team, but Kurenai and Tsunade both agreed that you'd be too far away to be here when you're needed. All I'm saying is don't yell at me for the shit I can't control." Kiba said fuming. "I'm sorry." Hinata said as tears rolled down her face. _Aw crap._ Kiba thought. Kiba went over and hugged her. This hug, Hinata decided, was different from the many hugs Kiba had given her. Something felt different this time. Something _was _different.

I can feel you all around me

_Circling the air I'm breathing_

Anyone looking in from the outside could tell exactly what this was.

I feel you on my fingertips

_My tongue dances behind my lips_

_For you_

Kiba loved her. His love went past that of a sister and brother.

I'm alive

_I'm alive_

He couldn't stand the fact that all of this was happening beyond his control so fast.

You said you would never leave me I believe you

_I believe_

He pushed away all thoughts of telling her. They stoppedhugging. She gave him a small sad smile. "Goodbye Kiba." Hinata said. "Bye." Kiba said. She walked slowly out of the door.

"And omg what a coincidence it was that we all were wearing the same dress! Oh we all just wanted to die!" Ino said. Once again Hinata came home to find Ino in her room. _Just smile and nod. _Hinata thought. Hinata went to bed with a throbbing headache because she was afraid that if she asked Ino to leave she would leave and Hinata was going to be lonely because she didn't feel like walking to Hanabi's room.


End file.
